Leave Me to Dream
by rbakerbay
Summary: One woman has an incredible influence on extraordinary people. Too Vague? Well, There's wolves, some OC and hopefully some humor. Maybe. Doesn't follow the main plot very much at all. My first attempt at a slow burn romance so have fun! M! Trevalyen, M!Adaar/F! human OC.
1. Chapter 1

With a crackling snap, Maxwell Trevelyan managed to seal away the pride demon into the breach. As he slowly fell into unconsciousness, he gazed up at the glowing monstrosity as it spat one final time before his vision settled into darkness.

Maxwell-Haven

The breach was closed but not gone. The newly anointed "Herald of Andraste" trudged wearily with his party through the main gate. What he would give to walk straight to the tavern for a hot meal and ale. Alas, he had to report back to the war room first. He stopped at the top of the stairs, nodded to Varric and turned to address his party.

"Alright Iron Bull, welcome to Haven. Tavern is to your right should your chargers wish to relax and speak to Threnn about sleeping arrangements. Oh and please, no rough housing inside the gates." The chargers looked amongst each other somewhat sheepishly. To say that the journey back from the storm coast was a rowdy one would be an understatement.

"No worries, Boss" The large qunari responded. With a twitch of his massive horns the chargers were dismissed and they eagerly headed towards The Singing Maiden. Max almost felt guilty for the influx of customers Flissa was about to receive. Solas quietly walked back to his usual post while Cassandra strode forth with purpose.

"Come, we should turn in our reports." She said as she brusquely scaled the last of the stairs. Max gave a sigh and shot a rueful glance at Varric.

"Sorry friend, perhaps we shall catch up later?" Varric snorted

"Of course! I'll be waiting with an ale for ya."

Max straightened himself before entering the great hall. He cut a fine figure as he strode towards the war room. His metal armor flashed in the firelight, his blade firmly fastened at his back. Cullen waited just outside and they clasped forearms in greeting. Max always felt slightly smug about being just a tad taller than Cullen, not that he would admit it. Even now, he smiled as his eyes looked just a little downwards as he said hello to his new friend. Cullen drew him close enough to speak in low tones.

"Hope you're ready for this, we may be sending you right back out again" Max groaned in disappointment.

"Can't I even spend the night? Just one night in an actual bed. It's all I'm asking." Cullen gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'd appeal to Josephine for that one. You'll not find such mercy from Cassandra or Leliana. Come on."

The meeting proved to be more eventful than he anticipated. After he and Cassandra finished up their reports Lelianna stepped forward to speak.

"I don't know if you recall, Max, but just before the breach closed there was a bit of a flash." Cassandra and Max both nodded.

"It would seem one final thing managed to escape the fade. We don't know what, but we have reports that the flash traveled some distance before landing here" she pointed at the northern region of the hinterlands on the map "We must discover what escaped."

"Right, definitely worth investigating. I shall head out tomorrow morning and search it out." Max hoped he sounded authoritative enough to get away with staying the night. Cassandra shot him a look of mild disapproval.

"Whatever escaped must be tracked down as soon as possible. The day is still early enough for us to resupply and leave in the afternoon." She declared.

Leliana smile in agreement. "Excellent! There is another matter which I believe may aid you. We have acquired a new recruit that may be a good addition to your party."

"Oh? Who is it?" Max's interested perked. He hoped it was a woman, he did nothing but travel in large groups of men now a days and Cassandra was hardly friendly. He found himself chanting in his mind please be a girl, please be a girl.

"He's a Tal vashoth apostate, of all things" chirped Josephine. She had a faint flush to her cheeks for some reason. "I'll introduce you to him after the meeting, he has a proclivity for healing. You should consider taking him with you when you leave." Max sighed, damn.

Josephine practically babbled as she brought Max over to the potions hut. Max tried to catch a glimpse through the tavern window, fervently wishing again he was there having a pint instead of meeting yet another new person. He liked new people, he just also liked having a breather now and again. As he walked through the door he abruptly stopped and did his best to keep from laughing. Inside the hut was the largest Qunari he had ever seen. He was uncomfortably hunched to keep his horns free of the rafters while shuffling after Adan taking notes. He stopped and gingerly looked up at the new arrivals. The Qunari was very dark, with black hair and curled horns. Had he been at his full height he would have looked incredibly imposing. Hunched over as he was, however Max couldn't take him seriously at all. Josephine fluttered over to him and her infatuation became quickly apparent.

"Oh Max, this is Adaar. He's been helping create a more potent healing potion with Adan. Isn't he smart? Come say hello! Adaar, this is the Herald." She beamed up at him as he carefully turned to his visitors. His face was sharp, as if cut from stone and menacing in the dimness of the room. The menace disappeared entirely when he broke into a giant smile.

"Herald! An honor to meet you sir. I hear I might be able to assist you in future missions, yes? Looking forward to it" The qunari offered a massive hand for Max to shake. Straightening his face, Max shook the offered hand.

"The honor is mine, Master Adaar. I'm actually heading back out this afternoon to the hinterlands. If you can be ready in 3 hours you are welcome to join us." Adaar nodded

"Of course! I'll just grab my gear from the smithy" Adaar followed them back out of the hut and slowly straightened back to his full height. Now in the open Max gaped at how the qunari towered over everything. With a short nod, Adaar began to trot towards the front gate.

In the tavern Max finally drank and ate his fill while catching up with Varric. Varric nudged him in the shoulder

"Do me a favor would ya? Just don't recruit anymore of those qunari. I don't think we can feed much more of those!"

"No kidding, If I had known we had already picked up a behemoth I wouldn't have gone to the trouble hiring another" Max took a long drought of his ale. "I'm heading out soon, you with me?"

Varric smirked "Thought you might ask. Yeah, I'm all ready to go. Who's coming with us?"

"I'm taking Adaar, haven't decided on my third. Maybe Iron Bull?"

"No. No way am I traveling with 3 of the tallest damn men in this army. It would kill my chances with the ladies!"

Max laughed, "What ladies? We travel nothing but wilderness and I thought you were pledged to your crossbow!"

Varric grumbled, "Come on, man. Don't do this to me. Pick someone else, please?"

"Fine, meet me at the gate in one hour. I'm going to check in at requisitions."

Max waited at the gate with Adaar and Varric. When Varric saw Cassandra walking down the stairs he whirled on Max. "You bastard, this was NOT what I had in mind!"

Max chuckled "You said you wanted to meet ladies, Cassandra is a lovely lady." Cassandra snorted as she passed. Varric glared at the Herald as he shouldered his pack.

"You're evil. You know that?"

Max gave him his best shiteating grin "I'm wonderful and you know it. Think of the stories you could write from this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adaar-Hinterlands

It had been 3 weeks before they made it to the general area where the light was last spotted. Not knowing what they were searching for made things more difficult. Adaar didn't mind. He used the opportunity to gather herbs for Adan and take notes on the local wildlife. Adaar had always been a peaceful soul. He smiled as he listened to Varric and Cassandra's banter. For all of their huffing and shouting he could tell Varric enjoyed goading her just as much as Cassandra enjoyed taking the bait. He suspected Max was aware of this when he assembled their team. Max seemed to have a good intuition for these things. Adaar and Max stayed back as the irate pair stormed in front, leading the group who knows where.

Adaar liked talking with Max. Noble born, the man was clearly well educated and enjoyed picking apart the finer points of philosophy and culture differences between the Qun and the Free Marshes. Max did not judge him for his magic abilities, nor did he care that he was a defector from the Qun. He detested being called a Tal Vashoth. They were often known as violent mercenaries with little sense of morals. Adaar preferred, more than anything a quiet life where he could make things grow. Over the past 3 weeks the two men quickly developed a camaraderie. Quietly, Adaar nudged Max in the side

"How long til they figure it out?"

Max gave a wicked smile "Don't know. But boy am I going to give him shit when they do." The sexual tension between the dwarf and the seeker was almost palpable. Adaar gave them a calculating look "I'd say they're too thick to catch on anytime soon. I bet you 6 months." Max guffawed, "That long? The poor man. I don't think he'll be able to make it that long. I bet you 3 months."

Adaar hummed in thought. "Agreed, what shall we wager?"

"how does 600 gold sound?"

"Sounds nice. You have yourself a bet my friend" The two men shook on it, then continued to follow the oblivious pair.

The sun was setting in the Hinterlands, and the Inquisition party finally decided to make camp. Disheveled and cranky from the numerous unfortunate encounters with angry Templars, angry mages, angry wolves and surprisingly optimistic bandits that day; no one had the energy to speak as they tiredly set up their tents. Max plunked himself against a log near the fire as he began to methodically care for his gear. Each member of the party shuffled off to perform their various tasks. Adaar began the fire and laid out the ingredients he intended for dinner. Cassandra and Varric sat moodily on opposite sides of the campsite. It had not been a very productive day, or gratifying. Adaar began humming as he heated a pot of water. His voice was deep and the tune he hummed was merry, the tired group found themselves settling in a companionable silence. Later Cassandra looked up at Adaar in curiosity as he handed her a bowl of stew.

"Tell me Adaar, what song was that? I do not recognize it." Adaar retrieved his own bowl and sat down beside her.

"Oh, I don't really know. Some song I used to hear in my youth. The words are long forgotten now, but I never forget a tune."

"Truly? You remember every tune you hear?" Cassandra looked at him skeptically.

"I can. I think I may even have the words down from the bard at The Singing Maiden down."

Varric perked up from his bowl "What's this? We have a Qunari songbird? Sing for me, serenade us with your velvety voice!"

Adaar pinned him with a look "Oh sure, Varric" he said dangerously " so long as you dance along" Max let out a loud guffaw.

"I'd pay to see that!"

Cassandra smiled "As would I" Varric shook his head.

"The only way that would ever happen and I mean EVER is if I was shitfaced drunk."

"You heard the man. First thing we do when we get back to Haven is get this dancing dwarf to the bar!" Max laughed as Varric grumbled obscenities in his direction.

Max-Hinterlands

The next day the party set out towards the mountains behind Dennits Farm. They closed the odd rift or 2, not finding them much of a challenge. Just as Varric suggested turning back and searching down the river, Cassandra noticed strange tracks further up the mountain face. The earth had been deeply gashed, as if something large had collided with the mountain and slid down.

"Weapons out" Max commanded " stay close and keep an eye out for attack"

Warily the party made their way up the trail pausing now and then for signs of trouble. As they rounded the final bend they came across a massive metal construct. Unconsciously they all stopped in awe. It was truly monstrous to look at. Metal was torn and bent in every which way as if torn like paper. The sheer size was larger than any of them expected. Strange ropes hung from the wreckage, some sparking with electricity. Max visibly shook himself before raising his weapon again. His companions followed suit as he began to slowly creep forwards. Large objects were embedded in the ground around them, many of which were strangely uniform in appearance. Almost cylindrical, the objects were just shy of Adaar's height with an opaque blue cover. Max looked to his right and saw that one of these objects had broken open and jutted partly out of the ground. Stepping closer he saw the corpse of a human partly hanging out. Natural decay had started in, the skin on the face shriveling back to reveal unnaturally white teeth.

"There are people in these containers." He said with a sense of dread.

"This one looks to have been dead for over a month. I doubt the rest fared any better"remarked Adaar as he inspected the broken container "You closed the breach just over a month ago, right? My guess is they all died soon after."

"You think the landing could have killed them?" Cassandra asked.

"Maybe, If not then they may have suffocated or starved in these things. There doesn't seem a way to open them and I don't see any air holes." Responded Adaar.

Varric moved further into the metal wreck and whistled.

"Herald, come look at this. There are hallways in here!" Max moved past Varric into the hallways slowly taking in the bizarre architecture as he moved into a room. As he walked past a pillar lights began to blink on.

"Careful!" Called Varric. The team circled on the blinking pillar with their weapons drawn. A hazy, blue image of a man stuttered into focus, hovering inches above the platform. Max felt chills run down his spine with the figure fixed his eyes on him.

"Welcome to the S.S Cassidy. I am the ships resident artificial intelligence unit. You may call me David. How may I assist you?" The image wavered in and out of focus for a moment, waiting for an answer.

"This is a ship" Cassandra asked, incredulously. David turned his head to her to answer.

"Indeed. The S.S. Cassidy has suffered recent damage and may not operate at full capacity, but she remains a ship."

Max leaned forward "Are you the only one left alive?"

David blinked "Negative. I am not alive. This ship hosts over 200 cryo pods. Due to recent damage only one remains intact"

"Cryo pods?" Adaar asked

"Yes, it is currently occupied by the only surviving crew. She is not due to awaken until we reach our destination. You may override this command if you wish."

"Where is the pod?" Asked Max.

"It is down one level. You may reach it by taking the ladder behind you. I advise caution, the lower deck is damaged to critical levels. Watch your step." David gestured towards a round hole in the corner behind them. Adaar looked at the hole.

"Um, Max? I don't think I'm gonna fit down there." Max clapped Adaar on the back.

"That's alright buddy. You can stay and keep David company. I don't think we will go far." With that Max, Cassandra and Varric climbed down the ladder to the next level. As Max descended he overheard Adaar speak to David.

"So, explain how you're not alive?"

After a tight squeeze they found themselves in a dark cavern. Earth had spilled into the ship, half covering the level. Holes of sunlight peeked through the ships hull. Another blinking light caught Max's attention further down a corridor. As he drew nearer he saw another of the blue containers leaning back against the wall. It pulsated with an inner glow. With each pulse they could see the outline of a person inside. A flicker of light and David stood before them at the foot of the pod.

"I thought you were staying with Adaar" asked Max

"I am" David answered. There was a moment of confused looks. Annoyed, Max turned his attention to the pod.

"Can you wake it up?"

"Override accepted, commencing reanimation process" Steam erupted from the pod as the light began to pulse in warmer colors.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Herald?" Nervously asked Varric.

"If it's not then we'll kill it" answered Max. He wished he felt the confidence he portrayed. The group stood as the pod continued to hiss. After a few minutes of tense waiting David chimed in again.

"Body has stabilized and is ready for wake up. Please stay clear of opening doors." The blue section of the pod began to slide open as David's voice continued.

"Good Morning, You have been asleep for 487 days. Please be aware that nausea may occur. You may find vomit bags on the wall. Good Morning, we are pleased to have you fly with us." Out of the mist a pale hand shakily came out to rest on the side of the pod. The three warriors held their breath as a figure slowly emerged out of the mist. The woman looked young, just in the spring of life. Despite her delicate features she was of average height and her build was fit. Her hair and skin was the palest they had ever seen which gave her a eerie, beautiful quality. She wore only what looked to be her small clothes. Pale blue eyes raised to meet Max's brown and he felt his heart stop. This had to be the single, most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She stared at him a moment before doubling over and retching into the aforementioned vomit bag. After a few heaves she recovered enough to raise her head and appraise the strangers around her once more. With a ragged voice she spoke to them.

"Did you wake up earlier? My visions not quite back yet. Who are you?" She didn't know what had happened. The realization sunk in the pit of Max's stomach as he prepared to break the news.

"No, ah, we aren't part of your crew. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened but I think your ship crashed." She blinked rapidly as she tried to make out who was speaking.

"What? David, status report!" David flickered as he snapped into attention.

"Ma'am, we encountered an anomaly during slip space. Due to this anomaly we made an unexpected arrival at a foreign planet. Proximity was too close to avoid emergency landing. Ship damage is substantial." The woman put her face in her hands.

"Alright. Report to me our location, how far off we are from our course and the casualties, if any." David took a breath. Max wondered to himself if the blue man actually needed breath or just put on a show.

"Location: Unknown. Deviation from Course: Unknown. Casualties: 176. I'm sorry, as last surviving crew member you are now the Captain of the S.S. Cassidy." The woman sat in shock, then choked back a sob. Varric cautiously moved towards her.

"Listen, you just woke up and this is a lot to process. Let's take things a little slowly alright? My name is Varric, what's yours?" She took a steadying breath and looked at him.

"It's...it's ok. I think I'm ok. My name is Aisling. I can see you better now... wa-what? I have a lot of questions." Varric chuckled.

"You and me both, kid. Let's just start with getting you some clothes and going back upstairs, hmm?"

"Yes, the living quarters are on the upper levels. If that is still intact then my clothes should be up there. " Aisling stood somewhat shakily and, after giving a bewildered look at her three new companions, made her way to the ladder. Max couldn't help but appreciate the lean lines of her figure as she walked. She had a grace that spoke in every movement. It wasn't until she reached for the rung of the ladder that he snapped out of his thoughts and hastened after her.

"Wait!" He called. She paused and looked back.

"Have you ever met a qunari before?" She tilted her head to the side with a quizzical look.

"What's a qunari?" Max reached her and replied.

"Well short answer is I have a really big friend upstairs. He couldn't fit through the hole so he stayed behind. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Nice guy, just intimidating. Thought you should know." Aisling looked at him for a long moment.

"Uh huh. Thanks then? I'll say hi if I see him." With that she climbed her way to the top

Aisling-S.S. Cassidy

She couldn't wrap her head around it. According to David they were lost, but there they were talking to humans. Surely they can't really be lost if they're on a colonized world. The loss of the entire crew came as a blow, but she had not really known any of them personally. She couldn't help but do a double take when she saw their clothing. Their armor was medieval! What the hell kind of colony would wear replicas of ancient armor? Her thoughts were interrupted when the man called after her.

"Wait!" She looked back at the man. He was tall, and the metal armor only added to the effect. That and the ridiculously large sword at his back.

"Have you ever met a qunari before?" He asked. What was that, some kind of pet?

"What's a qunari?" she responded. The man scratched at the back of his neck as he answered.

"Well short answer is I have a really big friend upstairs. He couldn't fit through the hole so he stayed behind. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Nice guy, just intimidating. Thought you should know." Aisling just couldn't possibly care anymore. There was just too much for her to process. She continued her climb up the ladder wondering just what kind of giant man she was supposed to see. When her head poked up from floor however, no one was there. The man followed her out and the others weren't far behind so she quickly trotted to where her room was meant to be. She sighed in relief when she saw the door intact. Activating the mechanism to open the door she waited. And waited. Of course, the power was out. Sliding her hands along the crevice, Aisling tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. Shifting her position she tried again, grunting with the effort but nothing happened. With a grumbled curse she banged her fist against it.

"Need some help?" Aisling startled at the voice and whirled around. She hadn't heard anyone walk up. She staggered back at the sight of a colossus of a man standing before her. Her face must have shown her surprise because the giant quickly spoke again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! I can help you with the door if you like." Aisling blinked before dumbly nodding and stepping out of his way. She expected him to tear the door apart with his giant arms, but instead the horned man took out a staff and with a few muttered words the door flew violently open. Like Magic. The horned man did magic. Aisling shook her head. That was her last fuck of the day. There was officially nothing else that could happen today that she could give a fuck about. She quickly thanked the big man and marched into her room to grab her clothes.


End file.
